


Сувениры из отпуска или нераскрытый секрет По Дэмерона

by LizziRiver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, No plot whatsoever, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Дин Джарин впервые за много лет поехал в отпуск и завязал там сомнительное знакомство.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Din Djarin
Kudos: 2





	Сувениры из отпуска или нераскрытый секрет По Дэмерона

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scheinbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/gifts).



> написано по моему коллажу и скромному плотбанни, так что будьте снисходительны https://twitter.com/NotSoFabLizzie/status/1363825002903183361?s=19

Дин стоял на берегу. Порывы ветра с моря приятно холодили его лицо и трепали волосы. Дневная жара уже спала, и вечерняя прохлада была настоящим облегчением. Он уже который раз проклинал свое решение поехать в отпуск в июле, но это был единственный месяц, когда эта странная элитная школа была готова принять Грогу. Он до сих пор переживал за сына, хотя тот регулярно слал ему смешные сэлфи или свои фотки, сделанные его учителем, Люком. Несмотря на то, что этот Люк был неожиданно молод для директора частной школы, он казался вполне компетентным преподавателем. По крайней мере, он сразу нашел подход к Грогу, а для Дина это было важнее всего.

\- Чего задумался? – на плечо Дина легла уже привычная за последнюю неделю рука. Этого странного парня звали По. По Дэмерон. Ну, по крайней мере, он так сказал. Дин ни в коем случае не думал ему доверять. Он не был идиотом, и за время его работы в частном сыске сталкивался с разного рода преступниками и мошенниками. Дин почти на сто процентов был уверен, что этот парень – один из них. Почти.

\- Мне нравится вечернее море, - помолчав, сказал Дин. – Оно такое спокойное, умиротворенное. Я бы остался здесь подольше.  
\- Ну знаешь, - сказал По, опустив руку с плеча Дина на талию, - мы можем побыть здесь подольше. Корабль отбывает только утром, а ты так переживаешь по поводу личного пространства в своей каюте… 

Дин уже хотел возмутиться, его рациональная часть безостановочно приводила аргументы, насколько такая связь со случайным попутчиком неразумна, непродуктивна и даже, если доверять его интуиции, опасна. Но по его шее побежали мурашки, во рту пересохло, а рука По на талии приятно обжигала. Он повернулся к нему лицом и прижал к себе.  
\- Я даже не знаю, - улыбнулся он. – Ночью на пляже может быть холодно. Не хотелось бы замерзнуть.  
\- О, ты не замерзнешь, - проговорил По, запуская обе руки Дину под рубашку, - я обещаю, - эти слова он выдохнул Дину прямо в шею. Он всегда ощущался обжигающим теплом на холодной коже Дина, и тот почти против своей воли хотел быть ближе к этому странному почти незнакомцу. С тех самых пор, когда он подошел к нему первый раз и сказал «я знаю, чего ты хочешь». Потом По протянул Дину бутылку пива, но оба они знали уже тогда, что он имел в виду совсем не это. И через пару часов, когда в каюте По они отчаянно снимали друг с друга одежду и в жизни Дина случился самый пьяный и горячий (хотя и постыдно быстрый) секс в его жизни, он подумал только «это все не случайно». И еще – «кажется, я влип». 

И теперь он только растрепал По волосы и втянул его в очередной поцелуй. Они спустились по узкой тропе среди высокой травы, которая привела их на безлюдный, окруженный со всех сторон оранжевого цвета скалами дикий пляж. Он почти целиком был покрыт серой галькой разных размеров и только у самого берега была полоса белого песка. По опустился на нее и удовлетворенно выдохнул.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что не заслужил этих моментов в своей жизни, - сказал Дин, садясь рядом с По. Он сам не понимал, что заставляло его говорить такие вещи, которые он не решился бы озвучить даже близким друзьям.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что ты очень строг к себе, Дин, - проговорил По, доставая из рюкзака бутылку карибского рома и кусок хамона с рынка в Валенсии. – Ты замечательный человек, прекрасный отец, и заслуживаешь гораздо больше, чем ты сам считаешь. 

Некоторое время они молча передавали друг другу бутылку и жевали хамон. Море почти нежно шумело, накатывая маленькими волнами на полосу песка.  
И, кстати, - оживился По, вставая, - у меня есть для тебя сюрприз. Идем!  
Он схватил Дина за руку и потащил куда-то вглубь ближайших скал. Они протиснулись сквозь расщелину и попали на смежный, такой же небольшой и безлюдный, дикий пляж. Только здесь, около дальнего утеса болталась на волнах моторная лодка, чтобы добраться до нее, необходимо было проплыть около 20 метров.  
\- Вперед, - показал жестом на нее По. – Я поведу. Ты, конечно же, не боишься замочить одежду?  
Дин ощутил, как ром внутри него смешивается с тем самым непонятным чувством, которое побуждает делает невыносимо глупые и приятные вещи.  
\- Ни за что на свете я не поеду с тобой на этой посудине, - сказал он. Потом он аккуратно снял ботинки и свитер и элегантно нырнул в теплое море. По улыбнулся, и если бы Дин видел его сейчас, он бы удивился, с какой нежностью он смотрел на то, как Дин быстрыми движениями приближался к лодке.  
\- Я же сказал – я поведу, - крикнул По ему вслед и бросился догонять, оставив рюкзак и туфли рядом с вещами Дина.

Вскоре он уже стоял за штурвалом, и легкая лодочка неслась по спокойному морю, обдавая теплыми солеными брызгами лица По и Дина. Солнце быстро садилось, скалы вдоль берега становились выше по мере того, как они выдвигались из залива, и сердце Дина приятно сжималось каждый раз, когда По прижимал его к себе чуть ближе. Когда они выплыли к мысу и одинокому маяку на вершине скалы, По заглушил мотор.  
\- А вот теперь будет сюрприз, - сказал он и потянул Дина на дно лодки.  
\- Ты это называешь сюрпризом, - усмехнулся Дин, охотно снимая рубашку. – Я так и знал, что все это было ради секса.  
Теплый морской ветер растрепал его кудри, соленый запах моря стал особенно острым, прикосновения уже таких знакомых рук По согревали кожу, все эти ощущения обескураживали и в то же время приносили незнакомый Дину ранее чистый восторг. Он никому бы не признался в этом, но именно в тот момент ему хотелось сохранить эти переполняющие его чувства на потом, потому что он был уверен, что они не продлятся долго и, более того, в конечном итоге оставят после себя только разочарование. Он вернул свое внимание на По, который сосредоточенно снимал с Дина джинсы, уже полностью обнаженный, и притянул его к себе, прижал к дну лодки, заставляя ее покачнуться и слегка зачерпнуть морской воды. По засмеялся, его темные кудри немного намокли. Он был невероятно прекрасен. «Тебе пиздец, Дин Джарин», подумал Дин, оставляя на смуглой коже шеи По багровый засос.

***  
\- Ты останешься в Португалии? – нарочито спокойно спросил Дин. По обернулся и нахмурил брови.  
\- А ты, что, хочешь остаться в Португалии? – спросил он его в ответ.  
\- Нет, я просто подумал…  
\- Я еду с тобой, Дин Джарин. Я думал, ты уже усвоил это, - и По соскочил с пластикового стула на палубе корабля. – Я хочу увидеть, где ты живешь, познакомиться с твоим сыном. И нет, меня не ищет международная полиция, если ты волнуешься об этом.  
\- Я совсем не волнуюсь, - сказал Дин и сделал глоток остывшего пива. Он ужасно волновался об этом. Вчера ночью он изучил все доступные ему базы полиции, немного устаревший диск с данными ФБР, который отправил ему в прошлом году друг из штатов, и парочку ломанных сайтов со слитыми данными. Ничего. По Дэмерон был чист как типичный представитель среднего класса, на которого он старался походить, когда они только встретились (без особого успеха). Но чутье никогда не подводило Дина, поэтому он заметно нервничал, когда они приехали в аэропорт. Но, к его большому удивлению, ни на паспортном контроле, ни по прилету никаких проблем у По не возникло.  
\- Может, ты просто реализуешь свои скрытые фантазии, - сказал ему По, когда они ехали в такси к дому Дина.  
\- О чем ты? – спросил Дин отвлеченно. Мыслями он уже обнимал Грогу и расспрашивал его о времени, проведенном в школе.  
\- Ну, в глубине души ты всегда хотел замутить с горячим парнем с криминальным прошлым. Вот и придумал, что я скрываюсь от правосудия. Ты не думай, я не против ролевых, только расскажи, кем именно я должен быть. Грабитель, аферист, киллер, может, даже, сын главы латиноамериканской мафии. У меня богатое воображение, знаешь ли, и я думаю, это может быть интересным сексуальным экспериментом.  
\- Пожалуйста, заткнись, - нервно сказал Дин и, краснея, бросил взгляд на таксиста. Но тот смотрел на дорогу и не реагировал на происходящее.  
\- Ладно, обсудим позже, - усмехнулся По. – Ты, кстати, не переживай. Я отлично лажу с детьми.  
-Я думаю, если ты не будешь упоминать ролевые игры и свое криминальное прошлое, ты уже справишься, - проговорил Дин, глядя в окно.  
\- Да нет у меня криминального прошлого, - улыбнулся По.  
\- Конечно, как скажешь, - Дин покачал головой.

Они подъехали к небольшому двухэтажному дому. Дин вышел из такси, забрал чемоданы и подошел к двери. Через секунду оттуда выскочил Грогу и повис на нем, бормоча, что он скучал и что папа засранец, что бросил его одного так надолго.  
\- Я тоже скучал, - краснея, сказал Дин. – Это мой друг, По.  
\- Привет, - помахал ему Грогу и побежал в дом. – Пап, пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с мистером Люком.  
Мистер Люк, тот самый молодой учитель и директор летней школы Грогу, с которым Дин говорил только по телефону, оказался невысоким блондином с застенчивой улыбкой и перчаткой на правой руке.  
\- Попал в аварию, - смущенно помахал рукой в перчатке Люк, заметив взгляд Дина. – Я взял на себя смелось познакомиться с вами лично. Люк Скайуокер, я занимался с вашим сыном и, поверьте, он невероятно талантливый молодой человек.  
\- Да, это правда, - проговорил Дин, невольно очарованный широкой улыбкой и обаянием Люка. По рядом легонько сжал его руку. – Да, это мой друг, По Дэмерон.  
\- Очень рад познакомиться, - сказал По, сжимая левую руку Скайуокера в приветствии. Тот немного покраснел и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули в круизе, - сказал Люк, неожиданно хитро прищурившись.  
\- Совсем неплохо, - ответил По, - и мы планируем отдохнуть еще лучше, вернувшись домой, - он подмигнул Люку. Дин поднял брови. Люк широко улыбнулся. Дин по очереди смотрел на них обоих, ощущая себя старым и не очень умным.  
Грогу рылся в чемоданах, выискивая сувениры в виде засушенных морских гадов и резко пахнущих пакетов со сладостями. По сел рядом с Люком на диван и, кажется, приглашал его на ужин. Дин отметил, что По называл дом Дина «нашим». Это почему-то вызывало не возмущение, а теплое и странное чувство спокойствия. 

Когда Люк ушел, обещая вечером за ужином подробно рассказать об успехах Грогу в летней школе, По повернулся к Дину с хитрой улыбкой.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против?  
\- Против чего? – искренне не понимая, спросил Дин.  
\- Да ладно, ты тоже с первого взгляда на него запал. Мальчик-одуванчик с большим потенциалом. Просто нельзя пройти мимо, не находишь?  
Дин панически оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Грогу поднялся в свою комнату.  
\- О чем ты вообще? – нервно сказал он. – Он же совсем молодой.  
\- Ох, Дин, - улыбнулся снисходительно По. – Это просто мы уже старые. И он очевидно заинтересован. Давай начнем с ужина, а дальше - как пойдет. Можем притвориться, что я втянул его в свои криминальные дела, и ты этим очень недоволен.  
Дин сел на диван и спрятал лицо в руках.  
\- Нет? Ну хорошо, ты завел молодого любовника, пока я занимался своими криминальными делами, и я очень недоволен? Лучше?  
\- Просто заткнись и готовь гребаный ужин. А я собираюсь отправить Грогу к Каре до завтра. Не хочу, чтобы он потом ходил к психологу и рассказывал о душевной травме, нанесенной ему неразборчивым в сексуальных связах отцом, - и Дин пошел на второй этаж с суровым видом.  
\- Напротив, ты очень разборчивый, - заявил По, глубокомысленно изучая содержимое морозилки. – Ты стал приставать ко мне только после третьей бутылки пива.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - вздохнул Дин. По только тихо хихикал, выбирая подходящие куски мяса для стейков. Дин улыбнулся против воли и продолжил подниматься по лестнице.  
\- Ты любишь меня! – запоздало донеслось с первого этажа.  
Дин закатил глаза и не стал возражать. В конце концов, похоже, это было очень похоже на правду.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много флаффа. Летний дурацкий роман. Написано под винишком. Могло бы стать рпс Педро/Оскар, но Грогу помешал. Намек на тройничок с Люком.


End file.
